the eye of the menace
by DOCTOR DRAGNEEL
Summary: the Doctor and nardole are finding the second piece of the cube it leads them to a planet that's is peaceful but soon a old enemy is waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

The eye of the menace

Chapter 1

In the far reaches of space was a galaxy known as Hyperion and there was a planet called techonight I know what a name for a planet but anyway it was one of the peaceful planet in the galaxy. It had no conflict with other planets or wars. Down below on the planet was a palace imagine it as Buckingham Palace but much bigger the ruler of this planet was the princess she has long blonde hair and was in her 20s she was in her room saying to herself "what are other worlds like out there" then she look at her necklace that her mother gave her when she was young before she passed away then she look out the window and saw a shooting star but what she didn't know was that the shooting star was a blue box. She then decide that it time for her to go out and she the world on her own without the palace guards of course.

Elsewhere

A 1963 police telephone blue box was speeding along because in the blue blox was huge control room this was TARDIS but there were sparks flying from the console. The Doctor and nardole were thrown against the railings because the Doctor plug in the first piece of the cube in to the TARDIS to locate the next piece of the cube but that then caused the TARDIS to go haywire and started to shake violently.

Nardole was trying to stand up but the TARDIS kept shaking about and "sir why did you plug the piece of the cube into the TARDIS console"

The Doctor had a grumpy look and said "well to find the other pieces of course but I didn't know it was going to do this the TARDIS cant stand this much power Nardole".

The Doctor got to his feet and grab onto the console and said while trying to land the TARDIS "there there now hold on tight nardole"

The princess was out on her own without the guards she said "I can finally enjoy myself" she was enjoying her walk just then heard a wheezing groaning noise coming from the alleyway she saw a blue box with the words police public call box and two people arguing one was a grey hair man and other was a man in a orange jacket

The man in the orange jacket said " sir never do that again what if the TARDIS get damaged"

The grey hair man said "nardole the TARDIS is the most powerful ship is the universe and she indestructible" as the grey hair man was looking around seeing where they are"

Nardole then said "so where are we then"

The grey hair man said "well remember I plugged in the first piece of the cube into The TARDIS console to lead us the next the piece but we cant check the scanner because the TARDIS is trying to clam down after that".

Nardole then notice the girl looking at them and said "sir I think we have guest"

The grey hair man turned around said " ah hello there im the Doctor and would you mind telling me and nardole where we are"

The girl was confused by this and just said "this is the planet techonight"

The Doctor said "ah techonight good planet" and nardole asked " do you know this planet sir"

The Doctor said "well nardole of course I know it one of the top 10 great hoilday destinations never came first actually but people say that the techonight species can actually understand any technology at all anyway who are you"

The princess said "my name is rosemary" she didn't say princess or ruler of this planet but the Doctor just said "good name rosemary where have I heard that name sound familiar it come to me later"

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from where the princess came from was a robot"would you like some help" it kept repeating those words but The Doctor looked what was in his hand was a blaster gun and the Doctor said " right nardole rosemary looked at his hand".

nardole and rosemary looked at the hand as well and nardole whispered "well what do we do now sir" and the Doctor said "well the TARDIS cant take off in her current state so we have to let her repair herself".

Then came a voice the princess knew and said "you won't harm our princess" he shot the robot in the chest and the robot landed face first on the ground and the Doctor and nardole were confused and shocked they didn't know that girl was the princess of this planet.

Then the Doctor went to see the robot that was lying on the ground find out about it

The princess said "how did you find me David"

David said with a smile"we are technonights remember and who are these two" david pointed at the Doctor and nardole looking at the robot"

The princess said " this is the Doctor and nardole"

David then heard that name before The Doctor and asked him " are you him"

The Doctor said while inspecting the robot "him who"

David then said " the legend known as the Doctor the man who walk through ice and fire and that travel to any time or place in..." The Doctor cut him off and said " in the TARDIS I know that never gets old" he pointed at the TARDIS and david couldn't believe he was looking at the Doctor.

The princess said " so did you find anything Doctor" and the Doctor said with a smile "oh clever who ever did this they are certainly clever" and nardole said "how" the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at a wall and a holographic screen came on and the Doctor said "they reprogram that robot to do one thing"

The princess asked "well what was it"

The Doctor said " to get the piece of the cube which we are looking for which means someone else is looking for the piece of the cube as well"

Then they heard a scream and it was david he was holding his head and shouted "MY HEAD ITS HURTS" and david fell and got back up.

The princess said " david"

David said with mechanical tone " there is no david there is just us"

The Doctor said "us who"

David said with a mechanical tone " the cybermen"

* * *

leave a review on what you think of the story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor nardole and the princess they saw david holding his gun at them. The Doctor stepped forward and said "so what now David or should I say cybermen".

david or the cybermen spoke "we are here for the piece of the cube" and the Doctor said " how did you know about piece of the cube" david or the cybermen spoke "we got an message from anonymous person saying the piece of the cube can bring our wildest dreams come true".

This made the Doctor curious the Doctor always knew cybermen cant dream and said " cybermen can dream now that's new but tell me what do you want with it because last time I check cybermen only wanted to convert every...single...living".

the Doctor made a face that said he was missing something then it clicked.

the Doctor said "oh"

Nardole and rosemary said "oh what"

The Doctor said while pacing around "well heres what I know so much about the cybermen. The cybermen were human being they came from a planet called mondas same planet as earth a twin planet of earth but back to the point the mondasian feared death so the only way for them to live on was to modify their bodies but This would lead to the removal of their core emotions, as they fought solely for survival. The Cybermen would attack and kill anything that they saw as a threat to their species or plans, while also converting those who could form new generation of Cybermen. But these lots here want to do it a massive scale by converting EVERY SINGLE SPECIES imagine all of time and space controlled by the cybermen and the worst thing is the only species left in the universe would be cybermen"

The princess rosemary couldn't believe what she was hearing that these cybermen were once living beings and have their emotions removed made her heart arche but she never heard of the cybermen before in her life but coming from the Doctor he must have experience them a lot.

The princess said "Doctor what about david"

The Doctor turned to rosemary whispered back "I was getting to that" and the Doctor looked at david and "now cybermen are smart after all they created many ways of trying to conquer planets and convert people but there was a problem because every single cybermen invasion was stopped by one man a man that travels the universe in blue box that is bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside that mans name you fear his name and his name is the Doctor hello again im the Doctor".

Then david started to scream said "WHATS GOING ON" and the princess said " what happening" and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and said "look at david hand" the princess said " what are they" and the Doctor said " cybermite nasty little thing give yous a headache but they came from the robot that we saw must have went inside David".

David said "error error whats going on" and the Doctor said " you thought by controlling the people of this by placing your little cybermites inside oh a big mistake there im old fashioned I hack technology because you left a big mess with that robot and right now bye bye"

David dropped to the ground and princess and nardole went to see if hes ok and said "is he ok" and nardole nodded his head and said "he's ok just has a mild headache" the princess smiled and nardole said "ok I leave you two alone and I go check whats the Doctor doing"

Nardole went over to the Doctor and said "sir if the cybermen are looking for the piece of the cube." The Doctor interrupted nardole " nardole listen" nardole listen as well and said "listen to what".

the Doctor said " exactly the only sound is coming from the TARDIS" The Doctor look over to the princess and said " nardole princess rosemary I think we should get david inside the TARDIS RIGHT NOW" the princess said " why" and the Doctor said while looking around "because I have a feeling that we are not alone come on" the Doctor and Nardole helped david to the TARDIS placed him on the floor.

The Doctor went over to the console and press a button and david disappeared and rosemary said in a worried tone "where is he" and the Doctor said "dont worry i teleported him to the TARDIS med bay he will be fine the TARDIS will looked after him".

The Doctor and nardole went to the console and preparing for take off and the princess looked at the amazement of the TARDIS and the Doctor said "I know bigger on inside but right now we to move " and the princess said " what do you mean by move".

the Doctor pulled the leaver but the TARDIS didn't move at all and the Doctor said " don't be stubborn old girl" the Doctor pulled the leaver again and again but the TARDIS still didn't move nardole then went over to the scanner and said "sir i think the TARDIS is trying to tell us something"

the Doctor went over to scanner and saw what nardole saw and nardole said "well whatever it is its coming from inside the TARDIS" and The Doctor said "oh alway remember the TARDIS is a living being and smart and she is trying to tell us something nardole".

Then the Doctor went over to the princess and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the necklace around the princess neck.

The Doctor said with a curious look "princess do you mind I have a look at your necklace" and the princess nodded and gave the Doctor the necklace and the Doctor said "oh stupid me" and nardole then said "what sir" and the Doctor said " nardole I think we found the second piece of the cube thanks to the TARDIS for helping " then a golden light emitted from the piece of the cube and The Doctor said "well here we go again"

* * *

leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

the princess rosemary removed her arm from her eyes and when she did she was shocked she wasn't inside the Doctor ship. Until a woman spoke "ah your friend has woken up Doctor" rosemary said with a whispered to The Doctor "who is she and where are we Doctor".

The Doctor said with a clam voice " this is levy queen and creator of the universe and this place is the piece of the cube a shard anyway your necklace to say"

Rosemary thought about this she always thought that the universe was created by a big bang and then rosemary said "explain why my necklace is this piece of the cube".

Levy step forward and said "that is a long story the pieces can disguise themselves" and the Doctor said " like the key to time" and levy continued "yes like the key to time as I said it can disguise as any item like a necklace"

The scene changed

Rosemary said "whats happening"

The Doctor said "its just the piece of the cube is showing us memory from levy past"

Levy smiled and said "no its not my past its showing Doctor"

The Doctor and nardole said "then whos"

Levy smiled and looked over at rosemary and said " do you recognize this place"

Rosemary did recognize this place it was her home she cried when she saw the one person who cared for her since she was born and said "mom"

Levy said " your species has the ability to communicate with any technology even the Doctor TARDIS this was the day she found out about me and the piece of the cube or the neckace".

The past

The queen was in her studies while reading a book then suddenly the necklace emitted a golden light and then the queen was in the same place as the Doctor nardole and rosemary.

Rosemary said " can she see us"

The Doctor said "no this is just the piece showing us a part of the past"

The Doctor Nardole and Rosemary saw the past levy standing in front of the queen. The past levy said "welcome Elizabeth I am levy the queen and creator of the universe".

the past Elizabeth was shocked she always knew the universe was created by a big bang. Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and said "where am I" the past levy smiled and said "this place is the necklace you have holding around your neck but I called it the piece of the cube"

The past Elizabeth said "how"

The past levy said " long ago I created something that can bring happiness to the universe but then It cause but war and death many species tried to claim it but they dead in just a week. Then there were only two people left standing was me and a person in a dark cloak me and him battle for the piece of the cube I managed to get to the cube and activate it by sending him away but".

The past Elizabeth said "what happens next"

The past levy said "I was absorbed by the cube to make sure it never fall into the wrong hands I split the cube into different pieces along with myself inside the pieces across time and space"

The past Elizabeth said "but how does that explained about my necklace being part of this cube."

The past levy smiled and said "the pieces can disguise themselves as anything as a necklace i do have one request for you"

The past Elizabeth said "what request"

The past levy said "please don't tell anyone about this"

The present levy said while looking at the past and said "your mother was one of the best people I ever met I was sad to hear about her death"

Rosemary turned towards the Doctor and asked " Doctor have you ever felt the lost of someone you love so much that died"

Nardole said " sir are you sure"

The Doctor said " yes nardole"

The Doctor continued saying " yes I have felt the lost of someone I love so much" the Doctor kneel down and place his hands at rosemary temples said " I am going show you the people that left me the people that got left behind and some not many but some died" rosemary saw all of the Doctor companions she took a step and said "sorry Doctor" and the Doctor was crying and said "its alright" and wipe away the tears.

Then levy said "it time for yous to go now back to the your TARDIS Doctor good luck with the quest".

Then they were back in the TARDIS and rosemary said "what now"

The Doctor said " we stop the cybermen"

* * *

leave a review on what you so far of my story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile somewhere else was a ship in orbit of the planet and this was the cybermen ship. Inside the ship a cyberman said "is everything ready" and the other cyberman said " yes controller" and suddenly there was a wheezing groaning noise and the TARDIS appeared and the door opened and the Doctor and nardole came out and said " oh Im I interrupting something" and the cyber controller said "you can not stop us Doctor".

the Doctor said " really well anyway im here to ask yous lot a question are you really the cybermen because last time i checked cybermen Dont dream they convert anyone into cybermen thats the one thing that kept me thinking so answer to that question is yous lot are being controlled by a outside force ".

nardole said " sir how did you know" and the Doctor said " before we came abroad like i said it kept me thinking about what they said about wildest dream come true cybermen dont dream and also I saw something extraordinary on the data log I got from the robot,david and the cybemites that are connected to the cybermen ship but here is what I found out the whole cybermen here arent alive and who ever is controlling yous I advised you to come out right now"

Then the cyberleader started to shake and black entity emerged from the cyberleader and said "clever Doctor".

Nardole said " sir that the same entity that possessed layla"

The Doctor just said to nardole "yes I can see that Cleary nardole and the Doctor to the black entity "how did you know we would come to look for the piece of the cube".

The black entity said " i am just a minion Doctor a tool for my master because like the cybermen Doctor the cybermen are just a tool which I can used but it seems that doctor you have a problem"

Then suddenly alarm rang through the cybermen ship nardole went to a computer screen and said "Doctor it seems that there are bombs placed around the planet"

The Doctor said " not around the planet nardole its also inside the planet core"

The black entity just smirked and said "oh and there are bombs placed around the ship as well bye bye Doctor have a nice trip"

The black entity disappeared and the Doctor and nardole ran for the TARDIS and they both rushed inside and when they got in they heard an explosion outside the princess said "what happened" and the Doctor went to the console and set the TARDIS in flight and nardole said "do you want to tell or do you want me to tell her".

the Doctor just sighed and said " I was wrong those cybermen weren't even alive some black entity that me and nardole faced the last time was the one controlling the cybermen but they weren't here to convert your kind I was wrong they were used to get the piece of the cube for the black entity master" the Doctor took a deep breath and said "they placed bombs around the planet and in the planet core its gone you and david are the only techonights left in the universe im sorry"

The princess started to crying and screamed.

The Doctor went over to confront her and said "look at me rosemary" and rosemary looked at the Doctor's eyes and continued saying "I promised you once we find the rest of the pieces of the cube I can bring back your kind back but for now the TARDIS is your home feel free to look around" rosemary went to look around the TARDIS but turned around and said "Doctor" the Doctor looked towards rosemary and rosemary continued saying " I want you to make sure who ever did this will pay promise me".

the Doctor said " I promise" soon as rosemary was out of sight the Doctor leaned on the console and put his hands to his face and nardole said "what now let her find the person who did this and kill them sir you have to really think before you promise".

the Doctor sighed and said " nardole 2 things one I wont let her as soon as we find the rest of the pieces of the cube I will bring her planet back and two shut up nardole"

A few mintues later Rosemary came in a different set of clothes a short burgundy v-neck sweater, with a kind of crocheted neckline and a red jumper and a pair of jeans and a pair of converse trainers.

The Doctor and nardole straighten themselves and the Doctor said "so what do you think of the TARDIS" and rosemary said "she told me a funny story about you Doctor the Doctor looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS said "you told her what" he then smacked the TARDIS console and said "oh i forgot rosemary you can communicate with the old girl i think the old girl was trying to cheer you up make you happy" and rosemary said " I want to join your quest in search of the pieces of eden I need to find the person who done this to my planet and bring it back Doctor"

The Doctor said "it can be dangerous you know"

Rosemary said " I know I have to be brave for my planet and my people but what about david where is he"

The Doctor said " according to the TARDIS scans he is safe but still not awake yet whatever the cybermites did they must have locked him into sleep mode he should be safe in the TARDIS MED BAY".

Rosemary said "well that's good"

The Doctor said "well princess "

The princess stopped the Doctor there and said " don't call me princess just rosemary will do"

The Doctor said "well rosemary and nardole shall we continue our quest" and nardole and rosemary noddod.

The Doctor pulled the leaver and THE TARDIS took off.

Well what a twist to this story but any way leave a review down below in the comments of what do you think of my Doctor who fanfiction series so far and who do you think is behind all of this


End file.
